Crystal (Marvel Comics)
' Crystalia Amaquelin', also known as Crystal, is the younger sister of Queen Medusa of Attilan. Thus, Crystal is considered part of the Inhuman Royal Family. Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Metabolism: Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of the finest of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater strength, reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *''Enhanced Strength'' *''Enhanced Durability'' *''Enhanced Speed'' *''Enhanced Endurance'' *''Enhanced Reflexes'' Elementalist: Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substance on an atomic level. This ability is not limited to pure elemental substances, as she can manipulate anything that involves these elements. *''Aerokinesis:'' She can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling her ability to manipulate the air with her ability to manipulate earth, fire, and water, she can cause dust storms, fire storms, and typhoons respectively. She is able to create winds of tornado intensity, which is approximately 115 miles per hour. She has demonstrated the ability to control air as far away as within a thirty mile radius of herself. **''Flight:'' Initially, Crystal used the force of the wind to fly, but over time, she became able to fly without utilizing the elements. **''Force Fields:'' By controlling air molecules, she is able to psionically bind them together and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects, including creating a field around her that allows her to breathe while submerged in water and molten lava. She has also used these force fields to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She can allow certain matter to pass through her shields while not allowing other matter to move through. *''Geokinesis:'' Crystal can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (e.g., iron, granite, shale, limestone) and create seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter Scale (greater if near a fault line) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. The extent of her powe ris unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to lift the entire city of Attilan for a significant amount of time. **''Ferrokinesis:'' Her ability to control the earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown ***''Magnetokinesis:'' She has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she psionically controls. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Crystal can also control the movement of water to a certain extent through the manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. The maximum volume is unknown, although she has demonstrated the ability to create a maelstrom large and powerful enough to trap at least a dozen individuals, including Namor, and brought down what was described as "a sea from the sky", which was at least several thousand gallons. Crystal is also able to cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to combine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously generate water, even in dry environments, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **''Cryokinesis:'' Her control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. By slowing down the movement of water molecules, she can cause water to instantly freeze. This ability, coupled with her power to generate water, allows her to spontaneously generate ice. *''Pyrokinesis:'' She possesses the psionic ability to manipulate fire, causing it to grow in size and intensity and take any form that she desires. She can also douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electrons shells of oxygen atoms. The fires under her control burn only what she desires. By accelerating the molecular motion of oxygen atoms, she can spontaneously cause fires to ignite. *''Electrokinesis:'' She is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. Once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the electric current. She is also able to summon lightning bolts. *''Thermokinesis:'' Her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement, effectively allowing her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. *''Elemental Awareness:'' Because of her psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human would not, such as knowing how much moisture is within the air, being aware of the movement of water or air around her, and being able to determine the contents of the soil in a particular area. *''Elemental Immunity:'' Crystal was initially resistant to only fire and ice, but over time, she has become immune to all the elements that she can control, including: **''Fire and Heat Immunity'' **''Ice and Cold Immunity'' **''Electrical Immunity'' Abilities Combat: Crystal has some training in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses Pollution: Like all Inhumans, Crystal is highly sensitive to pollution. Disease: Due to living on an island with no contact with the rest of the world, Crystal's immune system is highly vulnerable to human diseases and infections. Relatives *Kobar (maternal grandfather) *La (maternal grandmother) *Quelin (father) *Ambur (mother) *Medusalith Amaquelin (sister) *Blackagar Boltagon (brother-in-law) *Ronan (husband) *Pietro Maximoff (ex-husband) *Luna Maximoff (daughter) *Azur (maternal aunt) *Mander (maternal uncle by marriage) *Triton (cousin) *Karnak Mander-Azur (cousin) *Psynapse (cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (nephew) Notes *Crystal from the Marvel Cinematic Universe is based off of this Crystal from the Marvel Comics. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel Comics: Inhumans